Ilusões
by Loony Black
Summary: .. combinava com o olhar débil e vazio que ela lhe lançava. Não chegava a um eu não queria estar aqui, apenas beirava o eu não me importo. Não mentiam, mas tampouco eram sinceros. Ela simplesmente não tinha nada mais a fazer. [Femslash! NarcissaLily]


lll E lá venho eu, hehe. Bom, essa short não tem nada realmente especial, a idéia simplesmente veio e eu "vomitei" a fic. Não me culpem se eu não consigo fazer uma fic comprida decente (exceto Como Cristal XD), a minha mente é meio limitada nesse aspecto. Eu não escrevo, eu "vomito" os textos.- e ainda insiste em publicar... ¬¬

Bom, femmeslash, yuri, f/f, seja lá como você chame, garota com outra garota. Nada muuuito explícito, rated PG (ou T) só por precaução mesmo e menção... _Narcissa/Lily, não gosta, não leia. _;D Shortfic, oneshot e inútil, só pra variar. XDD

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e demais personagens não me pertencem, se é que não é óbvio. ¬¬

* * *

É claro que ela jamais se atreveria a contrariar seus pais. A sujar seu sobrenome. A macular a pureza do seu sangue. Porém se comprometer a cumprir todas aquelas promessas significava negar seu amor. E Narcissa sabia que, no fundo, ela nunca tivera opção. 

O que ela podia fazer? Sorrir, como sempre. Aquele mesmo sorriso, desprovido de alegria, raiva, sarcasmo ou qualquer outro sentimento ligeiramente humano. Apenas um sorriso esculpido numa face inalterável.

Seus pais podiam ter-se dado ao menos o trabalho de avisá-la, não? Está certo que aquilo já havia sido previsto, assistido, revirado e ensaiado inúmeras vezes desde seu nascimento. Porém havia sido no mínimo cruel da parte deles, anunciar seu noivado oficial com Lucius no dia de seu aniversário quando sequer ela sabia que ficaria noiva.

E então? Gritar, era essa sua vontade. Se desvencilhar do braço insistente do rapaz agarrando-se ao seu, se dissolver no tapete apenas para fugir dos uivos de aprovação dos convidados. Dizer não, mil vezes não. Porém negar ali significaria envergonhar Lucius na frente de todos; e isso incluia muitos colegas de Hogwarts, pais desses colegas, Comensais da Morte e, claro, seus pais além dos do loiro. Ele nunca a perdoaria por isso, e Narcissa sabia que pagaria caro mais tarde se contorcendo em feitiços lançados pelos seus pais. Ou até mesmo por Bellatrix.

Apenas sorriu. Para os convidados, para sua família, e finalmente, para Lucius. Seus olhos claros, enevoados, não o fitavam de verdade, e o seu sorriso combinava com o olhar débil e vazio que ela lhe lançava. Não chegava a um "eu não queria estar aqui", apenas beirava o "eu não me importo". Não mentiam, mas tampouco eram sinceros. Ela simplesmente não tinha nada mais a fazer.

Não desejava o jovem de 17 anos ao seu lado. Lucius tinha realmente um magnetismo estranho; não como o dela, que era delicado e hipnotizante. O dele era pesado como chumbo, opressor. Muito parecido com o de Bellatrix, Narcissa não pôde deixar de notar. Porém ela já estava cercada de chumbo e trevas por todos os lados. O que a atraía era algo que se perdia com o tempo. Era a pureza, a inocência, a docilidade. Involuntariamente, seus pensamentos se desviaram para um par de olhos verdes enquanto ela se sentava novamente e fingia que comia em silêncio.

Narcissa fitou as diversas bandejas de prata que exibiam um banquete farto, fazendo um grande esforço para não alterar sua expressão nem um milímetro. Mas ela não conseguiu disfarçar; abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro dolorido, com os ombros curvados para a frente. Se curvavam pelo peso que o sobrenome Black inflingia sobre ela, e ela se curvava ao próprio nome, que se provara mais forte que seu desejo.

Logo fora arrancada do pequeno momento de tristeza; dedos se enrolaram nos fios dourados de seus cabelos com força oculta, um lampejo de dor passando despercebido pelo rosto de Narcissa. E então a voz de seu pai soou num tom confidencial:

Cabeça erguida, minha filha. Mostre o quanto você está feliz com esse maravilhoso noivado. - Ela ergueu o queixo, rapidamente colocando a máscara sorridente e fitando seu pai, que se afastara. Um reflexo raivoso brilhou oculto nos olhos estonteantemente azuis da jovem. Havia apenas uma pessoa que a tocara com sincera delicadeza; e ao lembrar disso, Narcissa respirou fundo e forçou uma garfada de peru assado para dentro da boca apenas para poder desfazer o sorriso.

Lily.

A ruiva, sim, a tocava cuidadosamente, como a uma harpa raríssima. As pontas dos seus dedos deslizavam e brincavam sobre a pele pálida de Narcissa, trêmula sob a luz bruxuleante de alguma vela solitária. Lily invocava os acordes mais perfeitos, com sutileza apaixonante; para de modo quase desconcertante, mudar com precisão os toques delicados para carícias desesperadas, fazendo Narcissa se sentir esticada, tensionada ao máximo.

E ela, com suas mãos brancas e elegantemente ossudas, redesenhava os contornos do corpo da grifinória como se fosse capaz de fazê-lo mais perfeito do que já era. Por excelência, uma estátua recoberta de seda, com curvas e estradas por onde Narcissa se permitia vagar por alguns momentos na noite de Hogwarts. Se perder em meio a sonhos, ilusões e amores literalmente impossíveis.

Retornando ao seu próprio corpo, Narcissa imediatamente sentiu um olhar perfurando-lhe e ergueu os olhos na direção de onde vinha: Bellatrix, sentada quase em frente à ela, a fitava revirando suas entranhas e sua alma, como se soubesse exatamente sobre o quê a irmã estivera pensando. E então a morena sorriu-lhe com zombaria, e Narcissa notou que, de alguma forma, Bellatrix realmente lia seus pensamentos.

Imaginou seus dedos se torcendo no pulso magro da irmã, esmagando os ossos e fazendo-a ir ao chão. Imaginou-se rompendo a pele doentiamente branca com as próprias unhas, e visualizou com perfeição a expressão de dor de Bellatrix e o fluxo carmim escapando de seu pulso aberto. Bellatrix viu toda a cena refletida no seu olhar, e a loira sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz um momento quando o sorriso da irmã foi encolhendo até sumir, e fora substituído por uma aura raivosa e agressiva.

Então Narcissa abriu o mais belo sorriso que conseguiu, sem se preocupar em esconder a raiva contida nele. Como a irmã se atrevia a zombar da única parte verdadeira da sua vida? Da única pessoa que despertara nela algum sentimento sincero, bom? Bellatrix não sabia o que era sentir a sensação de ser tocada como uma harpa valiosa, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de tratar com desprezo e escárnio a única parte da vida de Narcissa que ela não dividia com ninguém.

Ela não aceitaria dividir Lily com ninguém. E não aceitou mesmo quando a ruiva afirmou que não pertencia à ela. Lily sempre pertenceria à ela; não havia como recuperar tudo o que dividira com Narcissa. Havia apenas como negar. E foi exatamente isso que as duas fizeram.

Negaram sonhos, devaneios, beijos e carícias únicas em suas vidas. Negaram um amor que não tinha chances reais de sobreviver. Mas, mesmo negado, um amor que continuou vivo em suas mentes muito tempo depois da separação.

Enquanto um Draco bebê dormia embalado em seus braços, Narcissa às vezes se pegava pensando se as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Se ela teria o mesmo destino de Andrômeda, ou se Lily cederia a James do mesmo modo que fizera. Suspirando, a mulher teve certeza de que, agora, já não adiantava mesmo cogitar possibilidades. Lily estava morta, ela estava casada, e com um filho de dois anos no colo. Estava mais acorrentada do que nunca. E, afinal de contas, ela nunca pôde escolher. Não realmente.

* * *

lll É, sim, mais um shipper estranho, mas eu acho elas fofas, fazer o quê? Bom, reviews me fariam muito feliz ;D não custa nada apertar o"ok" e me mandar uma, né? .-. Então vá lá AGORA! õ.o - chora - 


End file.
